This invention relates to a system and method specifically intended for the construction of fuel distribution forecourts. Specifically, this applies in particular to a forecourt from which fuel is distributed to motor vehicles.
Traditionally forecourts have been constructed in such a way that the islands are cast in situ or a modular base assembled for the forecourt sheltering roof structures. After this, filing work is performed, the roof""s pillars are erected and installation wells set into the sealed foundations. Subsequently the modular construction island is assembled or the island is cast above the installation well. After the installation of the island the distribution devices are installed: pumps, automatic dispensers and other devices.
This technique is a slow, multi-stage method, because it includes several consecutive work phases which mostly depend at least upon the previous phase. Installations to the installation wells can only be made after all of the forecourt structures have been sealed.
The problem with this technique is that, in addition to the large amount of work and prolonged work stages, the possibility of subsidence of the forecourts constructed layer, which causes subsidence of the island and installation wells, along with all of the ground-based structures and could, at worst, result in damage to the pipe system.
There is also a system in use with the prior art, in which the load of the forecourt roof pillar is taken onto the fuel storage tank and, via a reinforced concrete structure which runs along the length of the sides of the reservoir, right down to the ground. In this system, the fuelpipe system is mostly located within a service-shaft constructed above the reservoir and the island is fitted over this.
When constructing according to the state of the art described above, the roofs foundations and the main service shaft arm installed at the time of installation of the storage tank. The excavation for the storage tank requires extensive and deep excavation-work concomitantly with the erection of the roof. Also, when using the prior art, the forecourts protective membrane cannot be fitted beneath the island because it is fixed over the storage tank.
Another problem with the prior art is also that there is no possibility of installing distribution equipment in an economical way; pumps, automatic dispensers etc. can only be fitted to the island after the forecourt surfaces have been completed.
In addition, repair work and alterations are labour-intensive and difficult to accomplish in petrol stations produced by the prior art, because the mechanism-containing island and storage tank must be removed from use during the repositioning of the equipment. Furthermore, the recycling and re-use of old components is difficult and expensive.
The purpose of this invention is to remove the problems associated with the prior art and create completely new technique for the construction of a load-bearing forecourt, in which the load-bearing structures are effectively utilized to support the non-load-bearing components. An additional purpose is to allow an adjustable structure if desired. According to this invention, it is intended to be able to produce a forecourt, which can be constructed to user-readiness faster than by the prior art.
The above mentioned and other advantages and benefits of this invention are thus achieved as is characteristically stated in the attached claims.
The basis of this invention is that adjustable columns are installed on the footing element of the canopy and the load-bearing island is placed on the adjustable columns at the adjusted and desired height. The columns of the canopy can now be installed on the foundation, as in the prior art. The island contains pre-fitted sumps and fittings necessary for the distribution equipment.
There follows a detailed description of the invention with references to the attached drawings. In which one of the possible applications of the invention is illustrated in simplified figures. It is clear that this invention is not by any means restricted to just the one embodiment but can be adapted in many ways whilst still remaining within the scope of the invention""s original idea and patent conditions.
FIG. 1 shows a side-view of one of this invention""s applications;
FIG. 2 shows the same structure as in FIG. 1 as seen when rotated through 90xc2x0 and with its structure simplified;
FIG. 3 shows a stripped down version of the same structure, as seen when rotated 90xc2x0 in the other direction (i.e. in the opposite direction to that in FIG. 2);
In FIG. 4, the same structure as in FIG. 3 is shown as it appears when it is fitted to the ground and with equipment connected to it; and
In FIG. 5, the structure of the environment-protecting membrane is illustrated, according to one permutation of this invention.